Masculinity Issues
by St. Aberrance
Summary: Jaidan Wyke, even though he may dress, look, and act like a girl, he is definitely a boy. So what happens when this flamboyant youth is registered into the boy’s club known as Camp Green Lake?
1. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

Just so you know this is my OTHER account as it's the one that I post all my slashie and not-so-innocent fics on. (I protecting my friends while still releasing my imagination...) Umm yeah, I mainly due fanfics during the summer to help with my style. So if It's not down before school starts for me then you'll have to wait longer intervals between updates. Hopefully I'll be able to end it before then though. If you find any grammar or continuousy errors please inform me because alas, all I have no beta, just spellcheck and an OCD-like fascination with making sure my stories are perfect (this is already the 7th version of the first chapter ). Thank you and enjoy!

Anywho, I do not own any of the characters, quotes, or major plotline from the book/movie holes. However, I do own my original plotline that I'm adding to their's and Jaidan Wyke.

MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI

* * *

The sun bore down on the juvenile delinquents that were part of the Camp Green Lake Program as they dug hole after hole. One of the said young men had just finished his required digging for the day and took a swig of water from his canteen by the side of his hole. Closing his eyes he momentarily relaxed as he leened against the walls of the hole. When reopened his eyes he saw a bus driving down the old dirt road towards the base of Camp Green Lake.

"Hey guys! Looks like we've got a new camper!" Zigzag yelled to the others currently digging around him. The remaining boys around him all looked up to see the old school bus flying down the road with dust trailing behind it.

"Looks like you're no longer the baby, Caveman." X-Ray said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah hardy har-har. Well while you guys were ogling the bus I actually finished my hole before you guys for once."

"Yeah, for once." Magnet smirked.

"Shut up." Stanley said as he threw dirt from his pile into Magnet's hole.

"Hey!" Magnet yelped as he was sprayed with dirt.

"Come on Zigzag, let's go check out who the new camper is." Stanley said as he jumped out of his hole.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" X-Ray shouted from behind them.

"Then hurry up already!" Stanley yelled back as the trio began to walk back towards camp.

The old school bus slowly rolled to a stop with the squeal of the tires piercing the air. The boys in the surrounding buildings came outside leisurely to make it appear as if a new camper wasn't a huge deal. The doors to the bus opened with the guard getting off first followed by a very short person, who looked like a girl. She was wearing purple tights with what appeared to be leather boots over them. She also had a cream-colored boatneck t-shirt with a black vest that almost went down to her black-gray cocktail shorts. She had a very feminine angular face and platinum blonde locks that had neon pink highlights to it that were covered with a black caddy hat. Overall, she looked very feminine and glamorous.

"Damn, I thought I'd never see the day when they allowed girls into Camp Green Lake!" Zigzag said followed by a cat call. The new camper giggled when she heard this.

"Come along." The guard ordered to the new camper as he headed towards Mr. Sir's office. As she walked by guys she received a couple of smacks on the butt by some of the older campers resulting in another blush. When she reached her destination she was met by one of the weirdest guys she's ever met. It was mainly his looks; he just had weird sideburns was all.

"Jaidan Wyke?" he questioned as tossed her profile down on his desk.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake missy, the name is Mr. Sir and you will only address me as such."

Jaidan wanted to giggle at this. 'Someone has masculinity issues!'

"Now missy, just because you're a girl doesn't mean that you'll be given any special treatment…"

"Excuse me…"

'You're going to have to dig a hole five feet by five feet everyday just like all the boys…"

"Excuse me!"

"What?" he snapped.

"Erm…. Mr. Sir…I'm err…"

"Spit it out girlie…"

"Err...I'm a boy."

"You think I'm stupid? Trying to mess with me? Well look, it says right here in your profile," he said picking it up from his desk, "that you're a … boy." He said suddenly mortified.

"Well at least that's better then giving you special treatment for 'Feminine issues' now, this ain't a girl scout camp just so you know. It's dangerous here. You'll need to watch out for scorpions and rattlesnakes, but if you don't bother them they won't bother you. If you get bit you won't die…usually. It's the yellow spotted lizards you have to look out for; if you get bit you'll die a slow and painful death…always. Now follow me missy, err boy."

"You can call me missy if you want, most people call me by feminine names, and it's easier for them then to believe that I'm a girl then a guy…"

"Did I tell you to give me your life's story Wyke?"

"Err... No Mr. Sir." Jaidan said with a blush.

"Now follow."

"Yes, Mr. Sir." He picked up the stuff he was carrying and followed him out the door. He followed him across the campus.

"Look, around you Wyke. What do you see? Any guard towers, electric fences? Hmm?"

"No Mr. Sir."

"If you want to run away go ahead. I don't care. We've got the only water for a hundred miles. You want to run away, them buzzards will pick you clean by the third day. So you want to run away missy?"

"No Mr. Sir."

"Good thinking." He said as they walked into the laundry room. "Now missy you'll have two sets of clothes, one for working and one for leisure. After three days your leisure clothes become your work clothes and we wash your previous work clothes, got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

"What are your sizes?"

"Adult small and petite and shoe size is five in men's." Mr. Sir gave him a peculiar look at this.

"I'm very petite for my age..." He said nervously.

"Just change, Wyke." He said handing him all the clothing.

He gulped, "Here?"

"No, your royal highness in the expensive changing areas we just got….Of course here!" he yelled.

"Right, err... sorry." Quickly Jaidan stripped down to his skivvies. 'Why did I wear my thong today of all days?' he moaned inside his head as he quickly got into the jumpsuit. 'It might be the most horrid thing on the planet but I can make it work.' He thought with a smirk. He zipped the suit up only three quarters of the way to make the suit lie leisurely on his shoulders showing a tantalizing amount of skin. He tucked the legs of the suit into the boots he was given, and he also rolled up his sleeves to midarm. He kept his jewelry on, to make it slightly more bearable.

"Are you done yet your majesty?"

"Yes Mr. Sir." Jaidan said as he put his caddy hat back on. Suddenly another strange man came in. His whole look just screamed dork. Huge hat, cargo shorts with a button up shirt tucked into them. Long socks and sun screen on his nose. God definitely did not give this man the gift of fashion.

"Jaidan Wyke?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad kid. I respect you, Jaidan. Welcome to Camp Green Lake, I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor."

"If you start that touchy-feely crap I'm out of here. Give him some towels, and tokens. Set him up". Mr. Sir commented as he walked by.

"Follow me Jaidan and I'll give you a tour of the facilities." He said as he walked out the laundry room's door.

"Now I know you're a girl, but you'll be in D-tent. D stands for diligence…"

"Excuse me Dr. Pendanski, but I'm a guy." Jaidan said with a smirk on his face. 'This is going to be fun…'

"My mistake Jaidan, it's just you look…"

"Feminine? Androgynous? Girly?" Jaidan smiled, "Don't worry Dr. Pendanski, I get it all the time, you can call me by whatever floats your boat."

"Okay, well there's the cafeteria, the mess hall, the Rec room, and the showers they have only one temperature, cold. That's the warden's cabin there; the number one rule at Camp Green Lake is do not upset the warden, she isn't the most forgiving of people," the doctor said as they walked by some old, rustic buildings.

"Hey mom! Who's the girl?" the cry came from a group of boys walking in their direction.

"Jaidan I'd like you to meet Stanley, Ricky, and Rex. They're also from D-Tent."

"Hi…"

"The name's X-Ray, he's Caveman, and he's Zigzag."

"They've all got their little nicknames but I prefer to call them by the names their mothers gave to them."

"And Dr. Pendanski here is Mom." The one named Zigzag replied.

"Well, X-Ray, Caveman, and Zigzag, take Jaidan here your tent." The doctor said as he left the group.

"Damn, I see God decided to be merciful on us poor innocent boys for once and send a fine specimen of female to our little abode…" X-Ray commented as Jaidan giggled at this.

"While I'm all for compliments, but I'm a boy." Jaidan smirked.

"Seriously?" X-Ray said as the other two were laughing in behind him.

"Seriously, but go ahead and call me a girl because sexual orientation-wise you'd be correct… Now which way to the tent?" Jaidan said with a smile.

'Uh… this way…" X-Ray stammered as Jaidan walked the way that X-Ray had pointed to leaving three very discombobulated males behind.

'The next eighteen months sure are going to be interesting…' Jaidan thought.


	2. What are you in for?

Guten tag

Guten tag! (or Guten Abend, Guten Morgen, Guten Nacht) So I've finally come out of the fox hole that I've been living in for a while… but guess what? I'm updating this story! wOOt! I have everything for this story planned out now, and it looks like it might end up being five or six chapters. I know that's fairly short, but that's the most I could write while keeping in PG (well, I guess PG13 since their's a clearly out gay guy…) So if there is a sequel, you can bet it wouldn't be so innocent.  I have some serious things to ask of you though, A.) What do you think Jaidan's nickname should be and B.) What guy do you want Jaidan to romantically pursue? I have some ideas for both but I'd like your input. Anysways… On to the story!

MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI

"How very… drab," Jaidan stated as he entered the tent. "Very bland and blah, but I guess that's what you get with a detention center for juveniles. Hey fishies with your mouths hanging down to the floor, which ones my bed?" Jaidan smirked as he looked of his shoulder.

"Uh this one," Stanley said as he walked over to a single vacant bed that looked surprisingly clean. "It's a new bed, so you might want to be kind to it." He said in the same confused tone he had earlier.

"Why's it new? Did someone go all pyro on another bed at some time?" the gay youth said in a very excited manner.

"Uh… no, it's just the warden decided to increase attendance and registration at the Camp so every tent got one to three new beds… uh… so you're really gay?"

"Well I don't like vagina, that's for sure!" Jaidan said with a grin the size of Texas as he placed his belongings on the bed. None of the boys knew what to say to this even if they wanted to. Suddenly Jaidan squealed, "Who is this cutie in the corner?! He's adorable!" he screamed practically running over to zero's bed. The younger boy in the cot positioned himself on his elbows to see who was disturbing his sleep, which was a fatal mistake as he soon had Jaidan pinching his cheeks in a grandmotherly fashion.

"That's Zero, he doesn't talk to pretty much anyone besides Caveman here." ZigZag stated.

"So are you two like lovers?" Jaidan said glancing back and forth between the two boys.

"NO!" they both said in unison.

"I think you are…" Jaidan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're not, we are both straight men. We're manly, manly men." Stanley said waving his hands up before him as if they would somehow defend his position. At this movement and outcry Jaidan gave a hearty laugh.

"All right lover boys, I'll take your word for it this time." He said with a wink. He then put his arm around zero, "But me and this cutie are going to be like, BFF's, because I can't let someone this cute go unprotected in such a mean place like this." At this statement Zero gave a moan as if saying, 'How do I get into these situations?'.

"Hot damn! The new kid's a girl, and Zero's got her wrapped around his finger!"

Those in the tent all turned their heads to see who was speaking to see the remaining boys in the doorway.

"Well I'll be damned, Zero's a playa!" Magnet exclaimed. At this statement Zero groaned even more.

"What's wrong with him?" Squid asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little chit-chat between two friends," Jaidan said with a huge smirk on his face. "Now what are your guys' names?"

"Squid."

"Armpit,"

"Armpit, what kind of a name is armpit? Why would someone call you that?"

"Trust me honey, you don't want to know," Squid said in a manner that ended that part of the conversation.

"And who are you?" Jaidan said to the remaining teen.

"Well chica, the name's Magnet." A Hispanic boy said.

"Jaidan" the boy said with a flirtatious smile, "So what flavor of Latino are you?"

"Mexican, why?"

"I like me some Latinos, Ricky Martin, Ricky Riccardo… they're all damn spicy, hot, and moi sexy."

"Well in that department, I'm the full-fledged package baby." At this comment everyone who knew Jaidan's real gender start to bust out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…" Jaidan said with a smirk. Just then what could only be described as the sound of Chewbacca giving birth to a water buffalo pierced the air.

"What was that?!" Jaidan said scared and alert.

"Time for dinner," one of the teens said.

"That's the dinner bell?" Jaidan spoke in a completely disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, well you get used to it around the second month you've been hear." X-Ray stated.

"So chica, you want me to take you to dinner?" at that Jaidan nearly toppled over laughing.

"What? Is me asking to take you to the dining hall really that pathetic?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Jaidan said giving a content smirk to those who knew the truth. "Now which way to the dinning hall?"

"Follow me," Magnet said as he led the group to the building.

Jaidan couldn't help but gag a little when he saw what they were to eat. It was every kind of bean imaginable from the refried family and they had some mysterious meat in them. "Umm, excuse me but do you have anything that's vegetarian?" Jaidan said giving the teen currently serving food a hopeful glance. All he got in return was a dirty look. "Uh, that would be a no, so can I have like extra bread?" this time an even deadlier stare, "no? Okay, I'll just be going then…" Jaidan scanned the room looking for a place to sit when Magnet flagged him down.

"Over here, chica!" Jaidan gave him a nod and sauntered over to the table.

"You know, I think you should stop him from calling you that before he makes a habit out of it, Jaidan," ZigZag commented.

"No, I think I'll let him continue, it'll just make him seem like more of an arse later." Jaidan said with a grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Magnet said, confused at the change of topic.

"Oh nothing…nothing" the teen said in a nonchalant manner.

"So, Jaidan, what are you in for?" asked X-Ray.

"Well…it's nothing that great; I didn't murder or jump anyone…."

"Someone's beating around the bush."

"Well basically I was arrested for shoplifting some items that formerly belonged to the label known as Prada. I would have made it out too if I wasn't so distracted by the cute boy currently shopping there," Jaidan said with a smile on his face as three of the teens still didn't know that 'she' was in fact a he.

"That's crazy chica! Same thing happened to me, only I was freeing a dog from this cruel shop that makes you pay like a thousand dollars per pup. I would have made it out if my pocket hadn't started to bark. But hey chica, the boy was probably gay; I mean what straight guy shops at Prada? You know what, you need a real man chica, someone strong and Mexican, like me."

Jaidan and a few of the others at the table busted out laughing at the sheer irony of Magnet's rant.

"What?" Magnet said feeling that he was missing out on something.

"Oh nothing..." Jaidan said gasping between laughs.


	3. Come on, you can tell us

Well, I'm updating again. I've decided I'm definitely a slow updater, but from now on (i.e. after this chapter) you'll get more meat in your chapter (or fiber if you happen to be a vegetarian XD). Yeah yeah, I'm a bad authoress for not updating as quickly as I should, but I tend to be distracted by the millions of other plot bunnies running around in my head and reproducing like crazy. Well, thanks for all the positive comments so far! I've decided to things: Jaidan's nickname, and what guy he'll pursue. Think it's so obvious? He he, think again.

* * *

Later on that night Dr. Pendanski had called the boys of D-tent for a little meeting. Much like he did with caveman, the doctor wanted to talk to Jaidan and the others about what they wanted to do after they got out of Camp Green Lake.

Most of the D-tent boys moseyed on into the room with complaints and a begrudging spirit all except for one, who had a decidingly playful skip to their step.

The joyful youth sat down with an eccentric flair that begged for attention.

"What's up doc?" Jaidan asked in his usual playful tone.

"Well tonight, since you've decided to join the fine establishment that is Camp Green Lake, I've decided that we should all reassess are goals and dreams for when we are released from here. That includes everyone, even you Squid." The man said as he glared at the mentioned teen, who in response stuck out his tongue.

"So Jaidan, want do you want to do after Camp Green Lake?"

"Can I pass for now, doc? That question makes me rather uncomfortable in our current company…" the juvenile said slightly fidgeting.

"What's that supposed to mean?" one of the boys asked.

"Well… it's just…"

"You can tell us, chica."

"Shush boys. Now Jaidan, if you don't say anything than I'm going to have to report you as unwilling to corporate, and that certainly won't help prepare you for when you return to society." The supposed doctor said with a devilish look in his eye.

"Well, um…" Jaidan said preoccupied with his nails.

"Come on, you can tell us." Caveman said with a reassure smile.

"WellI'dkindofliketobeafashiondesigner" Jaidan muttered quickly, still looking at his nails like they were the best thing since Disneyland.

"Now Jaidan, you're going to have to speak louder than that…"

Taking a breath and still looking down Jaidan spoke again, "Well, I'd kind of like to be a fashion designer…"

"That's pretty cool, I mean a lot of girls want to do that." One of the boys said, and to which Jaidan grimaced.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard?" Dr. Pendanski said leaning back with a smug look on his face. Jaidan instantly glared at him.

"Wasn't so hard? Wasn't so hard? Do you know how hard it is to be a fashion designer? Do you know how hard it is when everyone looks over you because you look like a girl and thousands of others look just like you? Do you know how hard it is to be taken seriously when you have to explain over and over again that you are in fact a guy and not a girl?! And now that so same bigots realize that you are, in fact, a guy that you must be a terrible designer, because you are a guy? And on top of that you have to explain to them that you are gay, in order to have at least a bit more of respect? Do you know how hard it is to tell someone something that you wanted to keep to personal, just to yourself, so you can get ahead of others?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOSE A BIT OF YOURSELF JUST SO YOU CAN BECOME SOMETHING YOU THOUGHT YOU ALWAYS WANTED? NO! YOU DON'T! SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU KNOW OR CARE, BECAUSE YOU ARE A FAKE!!" Jaidan broke done at this moment, and all that anyone could here was his sobbing, because other than that, the room was dead silent. For a few very awkward minutes it stayed that way, no one speaking just Jaidan sobbing and Zero trying to comfort him. Everything had been revealed about Jaidan in that room, and nothing would be the same afterwards.

Dr. Pendanski cleared his throat, "Well, I think we should all hit the showers now. Goodnight, D-Tenters." He backed up and out of the tent, not even offering a word of comfort to Jaidan, and to an outsider it would have seemed as if he was running away from a problem he caused.

* * *

A.N.

LQTM, this is A LOT shorter than previous chapters, but a lot more dynamic towards Jaidan's character growth. It evens out in my book and I needed a big scene for Jaidan, to show that he really isn't completely confidant and happy-go-lucky all the time. I needed to show that he's human, and I needed him to come out of the closet to the rest of the D-tenters. So, I thought this would have been the best of ways. Although, I've seemed to have bashed Dr. Pendanski a little and made Jaidan seem a bit psychotic, but I tend to think Jaidan's been bottling up these emotions for a while. You see, Jaidan writes himself. As such, he tends to have a "fake-it-until-you-make-it" belief system. Any negative emotions or thoughts he has, he will just push aside. Most of the time he really is happy and confident, but I think he bottled up a lot of emotions coming to Camp Green Lake. After all, that would have been a pretty traumatic event for a character like him.


	4. A Letter to my Readers

Hello there, this is Le Author (obviously).

I'm abandoning this fic. (obviously)

However, the why is not-so-obvious.

Basically, about three months ago I realized that I was addicted to porn, more importantly YAOI/slash. I also realized that this had separated myself so far from God. And trust me, to feel yourself separated from God is the worst feeling imaginable. So, I basically had to go through slash detox. After three months I feel able enough to come back onto and tell you all. I will never be coming back to this site to read or publish anything ever again. For me, it is way too dangerous. Unlike a drug or physical addiction, something like this will stay with you for the rest of your life. Words and images stay with you forever. Drugs can leave you withing hours. For certain people, ff(dot)net may be okay to indulge in, but it is no longer safe for myself. So if you want to adopt this fic, by all means, go ahead. I don't really care. If you also find yourself in a situation like myself, I would recommend articles at brooksgibbs(dot)com and xxxchurch(dot)com. Thank you for your time,

St. Aberrance.


End file.
